Consumers and their family members possess various goods for personal use and/or desire to possess various goods for personal use. In some circumstances, a consumer may maintain an inventory of these goods for sale, purchase, or simply as a so-called “wish list”. It is desirable to provide systems and methods for easily allowing the generation, management, and/or sharing of such an inventory.